ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Gladiator Fighters
Power Rangers: Gladiator Fighters is a fan-made Power Rangers TV series. Plot Characters Power Rangers Allies Supporting Characters Minor Characters Villain ToxiPsychos * Toxin (1-45) * Strikor (1-42) * Fightor (1-43) * Royalator (7-29) * Loyalator (7-35) * Gobling (21-43) * Psychomons (1-45) Monsters * Wizardex (1-2) * Knightor (3-4) * Solarat (5) * Cyborator Mark I (6) * Zax (7) * Doublescream (8) * Klown the Toxiclown (9) * Cyborator Mark II (10-11) * Chaos (12) * Mazeasect (13) * Cyborator Mark III (14) * Arsenal Zords & Megazords Episodes # Gladiator Powers Part 1: # Gladiator Powers Part 2: # It's Was a Long Time Ago Part 1: # It's Was a Long Time Ago Part 2: # Teamwork Problems: # Happy Birthday, Logan Brown! (Logan focus): # Brotherly Loves: # Double Time the Troubles: # Hiro's Clownphobia (Hiro focus): # The Powers of Crimson Part 1: As the Gladiator Fighter Rangers continues the hunt for the identity of the mysterious Crimson Ranger. Than, they get attack by what its seem to be... an rebuilt Cyborator. Strikor tells that when ever Cyborator gets destroy, he rebuilt him. Than, the Crimson Ranger show ups. After that, Strikor and Cyborator Mark II escapes. Than, the Crimson Ranger take the Rangers to their HQ and tell them along with Tor and Robocon who he really is... Its none other than... Oliver's childhood friend, Chase Harrison! # The Powers of Crimson Part 2: Chase tell them how he finds the Crimson Gladiator Morpher. Than, Toxin Cyborator attacks the city. Now, the six Gladiator Fighter Rangers are finally unite, they begins fighting the two villains. # The End of the Crimson Ranger (Chase focus): Chase begins to having nightmares of him being destroy by Toxin and his army. Than, Chase finds himself lost in a strange part of town where he fights the Toxi-Psychos' monster Chaos. The Rangers try to rescue Chase. But, they don't where he is. Without his teammates, Chase must find a way out and defeat Chaos. But how long will he survive? # Out of Focus: When Chase is having troubles focus on his Crimson Ranger powers. However, he is put to the ultimate test when he saves his friends from an maze made by a monster. But, how long will Chase focus his powers before time run out? While that, the Gladiator Fighter Rangers encounter Royalator and Loyalator. # The Red and the Crimson (Oliver and Chase focus): When Strikor build another Cyborator to destroy the Power Rangers. However, he main targets are Oliver and Chase due to Mark I was destroy by Oliver and Mark II was destroy by the combine powers of Oliver and Chase! Can the twos works together to defeat the newest Cyborator? # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The War Part 1 # The War Part 2 # The War Part 3 # The War Part 4